


海水温度

by sJSsnssndns



Category: nk - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sJSsnssndns/pseuds/sJSsnssndns





	海水温度

*  
演唱会正式开始前的彩排时间，灯光中控音响部门个个忙得四脚朝天，反而陈立农他们这些上台表演的主角有了空闲，他吃完外卖绕着后台休息室散步，走着走着突然嗅到一股浓烈馥郁的甜香。  
那味道好闻又可口，像自己平时喜欢喝的草莓牛奶拧开瓶盖之后抿的第一口，又像早晨的面包房刚出炉的菠萝包。  
陈立农循着味道一路找过去，结果没找到新鲜面包，也没找到草莓牛奶，在走廊尽头的杂物间找到了个往自己胳膊上扎针的人。

场面乍一看还挺恐怖，他们一直以来行事稳重从没出过纰漏的队长此刻背对着他，哆哆嗦嗦地把针管里的透明液体推进身体里。  
从后面看去，身量颀长的青年垮着肩背，一截纤腰止不住地抖，袖子捋上去，白生生的手臂因为忍耐爆出了明显的青筋。他全力控制着意志来忍受生理不适，整个人站成了一个坍塌的姿态，好像被谁随便碰一下就能从头碎到脚。  
陈立农上过生理知识普及课，一眼就认出来那针管里的东西是紧急抑制剂， 在特殊情况下才会被拿来使用，因为药效太猛烈，甚至还会对身体造成生理性不可逆损伤。

他队长竟然发情了。  
好吧，虽然有点荒谬，但这是事实：当红男团npc里身高腿长体格良好力量充沛的center蔡徐坤，可以把手里好几个活蹦乱跳皮到不行的年轻alpha管得服服贴贴的队长蔡徐坤，是全队里唯一的omega。  
不过现在科技发达，日常抑制剂被全面普及推广，对身体没什么副作用，当成早餐饮料喝下去，那黑科技的玩意儿就会于半个小时后在体内生效，接着就可以完全规避性别信息素带来的一切影响，足够保证omega完美伪装成beta一整天，所以蔡徐坤和他们几个如狼似虎的年轻人混在一起也不会觉得不方便。  
说来也好玩，他们合体行动的时候，全队人都在会出门前自觉地等他们他们队长把味苦的信息素抑制冲剂稀释进温水，然后看他呲牙咧嘴吨吨吨往肚子里灌。  
剩下八个人在那些时刻总是怀着劫后余生的心情感激自己的性别是其他两种，天然的生理优势让他们避免逃过每天早上这份痛苦的劫难。  
就像此刻，或许这些天连日奔波赶行程造成蔡徐坤体内激素紊乱，他这场情热来得猛烈，必须要依赖高浓度抑制剂控制才能调回正常状态。  
陈立农看着房间里那抹消瘦的背影，开口问他道：“老大——今天早晨抑制剂分量没吃够吗？”  
陈立农的声音突然从背后响起来，蔡徐坤皱着眉回头，确认了来者何人，卸下一半防备心，仍然命令他道：“给我出去。”  
他队长是个体面人，不乐意把弱点难堪给外人看。陈立农理解，听话地转身就走，末了想到什么似的，贴心道：“那我替你守着门。”  
蔡徐坤没力气同他废话，挥挥手示意他离开。

陈立农在踏进走廊之后才察觉到自己手脚都软了，他深深呼吸了一下，鼻尖还留着一点甜香。往常蔡徐坤身上会有一些掩盖不住隐隐约约的信息素味道，但今天陈立农还是第一次感受得这么直观，男生堪堪把持住自己，他头脑有些发热，分出些心神想蔡徐坤竟然有些莫名反差的可爱，平时严肃成熟作风老派的队长——身上真实的味道根本甜的不像他本人，反而像是女孩子身上的果木调香水，还是用粉色蝴蝶结包装的那种。

不过这话陈立农可不敢明说，他拍拍胸口，想着幸好自己意志力还算过关。  
——他们这些职业明星都经受过避免异性信息素影响的必要训练，以免在日后的工作中因为天性原因在大众前做出有伤大雅的举动。今天的情况要搁普通人身上，怕是早被这味道撩拨起来了。

陈立农站在门口胡思乱想，结果没一会儿，房间里的脚步声由远及近响起来，大概蔡徐坤把自己收拾妥当了——可陈立农却直觉不太妥当，因为那味道丝毫不减，甚至还随着两人距离拉近，愈发浓烈起来。  
陈立农心想：这祖宗不会买了过期的紧急抑制剂了吧？怎么这甜味还欲抑先扬起来了......  
他也就只能想到这一步，因为门开了，紧接着从身后伸出来一只纤细的手腕子。  
蔡徐坤搭着他的肩膀，声音有点虚弱：“和你商量个事。”  
陈立农僵硬地转过身。

正对着他的蔡徐坤抿抿唇，欲言又止。  
omega脸色泛红，他本来长相就端正漂亮，高鼻深目带着些高加索人的锐利轮廓，而发情期让青年看起来更加诱人，那副唇红齿白的五官把色若春花这个成语的一撇一捺掰开揉碎了展现给陈立农看，尤其是两瓣嘴唇，红得鲜艳欲滴，熟透了似的等着人去触碰。  
蔡徐坤完全没意识到自己顶了一张多具有杀伤力的脸，在陈立农面前犹豫好几秒，道：“紧急抑制剂好像对我没用。”  
陈立农愣愣地盯着他看，大脑没转过来，道：“所以呢？”  
他话音刚落，自己就想起来了这问题的答案。

对于发情的omega，有个现成且即时生效的良方——alpha的体液。  
体液无非就那几种，而精／液在两人这里显然是个不可能选项，所以合理的选择自然就落在了——津液上。情况紧急，蔡徐坤也顾不得避嫌，盯着陈立农的嘴唇看——那是他解决燥热的秘方。  
他像是沙漠渴水的旅人，神色认真而凝重，带着微妙的急躁感，把目光打在陈立农下半张脸上。

蔡徐坤用力压抑着自己身体里不明不白的冲动，无意识地张了张嘴，细白的牙齿碾过下唇。  
……他整个人都好湿润，脸侧有汗意，眼神也全沾上水光。他完全不知情，此刻自己的状态简直就是诱惑这个动词的最好诠释，并且这诱惑笔笔都落到了实处，拿捏着最精确的准星要往陈立农心口上发射。  
眼看剧情走势越来越奇怪，尚存一丝理智的alpha动用全身上下仅剩的意志力来阻止自己做出些什么奇怪的举动。  
虽然自从和蔡徐坤相熟以来，陈立农和对方搂搂抱抱过不少回，但天地良心，那都是直男定义范畴里的搂搂抱抱，虽然粉丝都说他们俩气氛暧昧糟糕没眼看，两人偶尔对视一下还会被调侃不要在舞台上谈恋爱，可他俩的确什么都没发生过，身正不怕影子斜，干净清白得不行。  
陈立农和他队长的关系还没亲密到可以互相交换信息素的地步，两人对视几秒，百炼钢化绕指柔，体格健壮的alpha自己先怕了，心有余悸道：“队长，不然我找个刀片放点血给你尝尝。”  
天知道，当时陈立农说出这个提议时，发自内心地觉得它可行度极高。要是让他和蔡徐坤交换口水，那场景怎么想怎么诡异，当alpha的没怕过痛，放点血在他这里才不算什么。

却没想到隔了好些日子之后蔡徐坤说，他当时以为陈立农在跟林彦俊学说冷笑话，根本没考虑品尝血液这回事。  
他队长振振有词：“谁会毫不在意地放自己的血给别人喝啊！”  
陈立农反驳说：“当时情况那么紧急，放血也正常。”  
“你都能为我流血了，为什么不能亲我？”  
这话乍一听很有道理，陈立农成功被他老谋深算的队长糊弄住。  
而在反过来被蔡徐坤质问为什么没有推开自己之后，陈立农坦诚道：“你当时闻起来很好吃。”

......而当时的陈立农在蔡徐坤突然走上前贴近的刹那，心里想的其实也不完全是对方的味道。有更多因素占据了他的感官和知觉。

那个时候两人对峙着，蔡徐坤不满陈立农的无动于衷，往前跨了一大步。  
他好有自觉，知道怎么是行事最便捷的方法，于是直接把自己这副明眸皓齿完完全全不打折地送到陈立农跟前，让年轻的alpha品尝自己纤毫毕现的困渴。  
蔡徐坤鼻尖聚着一汪暖光，折射进陈立农眼底。不知为何，陈立农在一刹那瞬间就躁动起来，他心底顿生难言的亢奋，像是突然有了破坏欲，要主动去把那光芒撞破了压碎了。

不过他没来得及那么做，因为蔡徐坤快他一步，先行含住了陈立农的下唇。  
蔡徐坤的体温很高，嘴唇和陈立农的胶着在一起，像是两束方向对冲的洋流碰撞融合。一个带着回归线气候的暖热，而另一个是常年自省克制、流经高纬冰山的清凉。  
而那温度也随着水流互相稀释均衡，陈立农的嘴角染上暖意，蔡徐坤的下唇被他降温。  
两个人均分共享什么东西，这种感觉不知怎么刺激了陈立农，他不满足于唇贴唇的简单互动，这个没什么经验的十七岁男孩激动地反客为主，突然伸手捏住对方的两腮，把舌头顶进去。  
他撬开蔡徐坤的齿关，触碰进对方湿滑温热的口腔。发情期的到来让蔡徐坤坦率又慷慨，把自己整个捧出去让陈立农来品尝。蔡徐坤把手环在陈立农的腰上，送给他一个默许。  
陈立农被这个默许点燃了，他握住蔡徐坤的后颈按向自己，吮吸住对方的舌头，搅弄厮磨那片软肉，没什么技巧地吻住他。  
一直温柔善良隐藏攻击性的年轻alpha头一次有了专属于自己性别的自觉，他在这个吻里用力地扮演着一个入侵者。他的气息有自觉地化成刀刃劈开蔡徐坤的感官，要刺破他的皮肤和肌肉进入骨缝。

他突然有了强烈的意识，要完成自己分化以来的首次征服。  
或者说，彼此征服。  
蔡徐坤的甜味浇在自己味蕾上，一层层浸湿陈立农，给他来一次精神沐浴。那甜好深刻，甜得针对，甜得让陈立农想研究一下那信息素的成分表里到底有什么化学物质可以轻易迷得人浑身酥痒，好像一经过晾晒风干，就能从那湿漉漉的味道里析出现成的麻醉剂。  
他们吻得认真又动情，蔡徐坤把自己嵌合在陈立农的身体里，把那个发了情的自己完完整整打包好赠送给对方。  
好吧，蔡徐坤目的完全得逞了，alpha的信息素让他在短时间内完全恢复成正常状态，他过河拆桥，在平息情热之后想马上推开对方，可陈立农此刻亲他亲得姿态缠绵，蔡徐坤握了握拳头，最后还是把欲抵抗的手放了下去。

——你帮了我的忙，所以让你收点好处。这是蔡徐坤当时的想法。可吻着吻着两个人都大汗淋漓起来，最后蔡徐坤没气可换，先行撇开脸，他逃了，陈立农却追着他要偿债，青年怕浪费似的舔舐蔡徐坤的嘴角，把溢出来的津液卷进齿间。  
这个吻完整且温存，有蓄谋的开端、热烈的高潮和温柔的结尾，两个人在演唱会后台这个简陋得过分的地方完成了人生中第一次私奔的启蒙。  
——但等他俩真正意识到这点，也是许久之后的事情了。

两个人气喘吁吁地分开，蔡徐坤强撑着面子用尽量老成的语气说：“你味道不错。”  
陈立农根本没听出来这里面欲盖弥彰的挑衅和底气不足的心慌意乱，alpha躁动着要爆破的神经末梢已经完全被这个吻捋顺了，他的感官系统重新打乱整合，一部分早就因为过电而短路，另一部分却变得异常灵敏，共享信息素的一对alpha和Omega，完成了某种意义上的连接。  
陈立农突然觉得他们或许可以感知到彼此精神上的部分共振，因为他透过空气听到蔡徐坤的心跳，听见它一下下跳得热烈又踏实。  
他在一刹那就确信，那就是他陈立农造成的，那全是他的手笔。蔡徐坤奔流的血液、通红的耳廓、不安的喘息，全有他陈立农一份功劳。年轻的alpha凭借天生的性别优势，硬碰硬地一下刺进蔡徐坤柔软的生命里。

陈立农感知到蔡徐坤的屈服和躁动，也感知到对方的惴惴不安。狮子座的omega控制欲和主导欲都很重，可天然的生理构造让蔡徐坤不得不向生命里一些自己没办法掌握的部分屈服。  
陈立农就是一份强势注入的外力，蔡徐坤面对这外力在本能上感受到不适，他消化并且咀嚼着自己骤起的防备心，同陈立农留在他身体里的信息素一遍遍过招，经历了一整轮医学意义上的排异反应。  
陈立农用自己的味道在蔡徐坤身体里排兵布阵，埋下定时炸弹，那感觉极难捉摸，蔡徐坤直觉上感到惶恐。

而陈立农，这个十七岁的年轻男孩在临时标记对方之后，竟然就无师自通学会了纵容和宠溺。他没拆穿蔡徐坤的种种情绪，只安静地抱着对方不放手。  
了解蔡徐坤的人不多，他算半个。他明白蔡徐坤此刻很痛苦，不能完全掌握什么的感觉会让他觉得惊惧。这是一道矛盾的无解命题，陈立农尽可能地帮他排解。他是意犹未尽的，撒娇一样把头埋进蔡徐坤的肩窝里，像对主人讨要关照的大型宠物。  
他知道蔡徐坤不想对他全盘服从驯顺，于是就索性自己先一步表露屈服给他看。  
他把姿态放低，翻出来所有的忠心和诚恳，一个不落地去表达。

他好聪明，延展出全方位温柔包容，不让对方一丁点探头探脑的期望落空。

*  
那场演唱会后来有惊无险地度过，但所有人从舞台上下来之后集体炸锅，大家趁蔡徐坤不在的时候把陈立农围成一圈严加审问——往常身上没什么味道的队长身上突然就有了陈立农限定版本海盐味儿，还隐隐裹挟着alpha圈占地盘的标记气息，这简直就是爆炸性新闻。  
几个爱闹腾的队员用“你俩有一腿”的眼神盯着陈立农看，范丞丞他们不敢在蔡徐坤面前造次，退而求其次来敲打陈立农：“你和老大干什么坏事了——真的是化妆室.avi？”  
陈立农听懂了，锤范丞丞一下：“不要乱讲啦。”

不过队长身上有了他的味道——听起来让年轻的alpha很是满足，像是本来奢侈品店橱窗里供展览的贵重精美的瓷器娃娃，谁都不给摸，却被陈立农盖了个戳标记成了自己的所有物。  
他们队长那么骄傲那么完美的一个人，高高在上贴着日光飞行，从来没落过地，就算是朝夕相处的队员也都拿他发怵，不自觉敬他几分。这个过分优越的omega像是一尊年轻而干净的神像，竟然就突然染上了陈立农的气味，黄金比例的人生从此有他一个冠名权。  
陈立农被命运女神的奖励兜头杂中，幸运的同时却又有了些患得患失的不安。  
他不自觉地想如果当时闯入者并非自己，而是别的随便什么人，蔡徐坤或许也会捞起那人就来个亲吻。  
他们两个短暂的亲密接触只是蔡徐坤生命里众多巧合的一个。而对方事事都做足准备，怕什么都不会怕巧合。

十七岁的陈立农向来心里藏不住事，决定找机会问一问，而这机会一找就耽搁到了下个星期，他们下一次的合体巡演见面会。众人在周末前一天抵达酒店，陈立农在晚饭后叩响蔡徐坤的房门。

蔡徐坤开了个门缝给他，警觉道："有事吗？"  
陈立农虎得不行，他把这件事揣在心里一个星期，想见的人活生生站在眼前，也没顾忌，上来就说：“有的，想找你谈谈关于上周你发——”  
“情”字被蔡徐坤捂住嘴迅速按了下去。  
蔡徐坤把他拖进房间，慌张地威胁他道：“上周那件事，不许给第三个人知道。”  
陈立农表情微妙地盯着对方看，队长，你身上我的味道现在还没散干净，你当别人都没有嗅觉的吗......  
不过他没好意思拆穿，赶紧点点头答应他。  
蔡徐坤见陈立农懂事，当作交换条件问他：“找我干什么？”  
陈立农斟酌两秒，瞥了一眼蔡徐坤的神情：“有事想问。”  
上星期这小子帮了自己一个大忙，翻脸不认人就实属赖账行为，蔡徐坤犹豫片刻，招呼他到沙发上坐下：“你讲吧。”  
陈立农乖乖坐下，然后朝他伸出一只手。  
“这是？”蔡徐坤拿眼神指了指他不明不白横过来的手臂。  
陈立农的手没放下：“哥来我身边坐。”  
国家应该立法禁止台湾人撒娇。蔡徐坤头不是头脚不是脚地挪步过去，倒是很机敏地找了个离对方不近不远的地方坐下。  
陈立农目的得逞一半，也没强求，问他：“是这么一件事，我想问——如果上星期走进房间的人不是我，是Justin或者什么别的人，队长会不会亲他？”  
他这个问题来得直接又突兀，蔡徐坤愣了两秒，还是决定把心里本能的想法告诉他：“啊…...不会吧。”  
“为什么不？”  
蔡徐坤道：“平时Justin在我身边就像自己养了个儿子似的，亲他会让我觉得自己在乱伦。”  
对方形容得好笑，陈立农弯弯眼睛：“是因为我比他大两岁，才觉得亲我没有很乱伦？”  
蔡徐坤挠挠头：“好像也不是。”  
他同陈立农对视，年轻又俊秀的alpha坐在他伸手就能碰到的位置，专心致志地盯着自己等待答案。他的目光很热也很诚恳，抿着唇，下半张脸因此显得温柔又稚气，和暗含侵略性的眼神形成一种犹豫的自相矛盾。  
蔡徐坤几乎是看他一眼耳朵就热了。他也解释不清楚自己脸红心跳的原因，或许是因为陈立农埋在自己体内的信息素还没散尽，所以在遇到真正的主人后开始隔空蠢蠢欲动，可蔡徐坤的确在一刹那有了个模模糊糊的意识。  
“......这是我的alpha。”他想。

和陈立农林彦俊他们混久了，当队长的偶尔也会蹦出两句台湾腔，他诚实地把想法讲给对方听：“当时心里想的就是只有接吻才对啊…..你那天造型蛮帅的，接吻不亏。”  
“诶……”被突然夸赞过之后的十七岁男生局促地挠了挠脸，硬生生拿出身体里最后一点气势同蔡徐坤开玩笑：“竟然就这么被你占了便宜哦。”  
蔡徐坤没过大脑道：“什么叫占便宜，和我接吻你吃亏吗？”  
他说话好直白，陈立农的脸突然就烧起来。他有点害羞，张张嘴没出声。  
蔡徐坤见陈立农的反应好玩，有心逗他，得寸进尺地凑近对方问：“吃亏吗？”

吃不吃亏，再试试就知道了。  
他俩在暖黄的光线下凝视彼此，两张脸的距离早就超过了拉起的安全警戒线。  
先是鼻尖相对，再是嘴唇触碰，然后伸出舌尖小心翼翼品尝。上一次接吻的体验在他们记忆力烙下愉悦的痕迹，双方轻车熟路地接纳着对方。  
这个吻时间不长，十秒，甚至更少。气氛旖旎得刚刚好，陈立农满足地舔舔唇，大狗狗扑倒主人一样抱住蔡徐坤，同他谈判说：“以后如果再遇到那天的情况，就来找我吧。”  
他胆大包天：“其实永久标记——也不是不可以哦。”  
说这话出口的后果是被蔡徐坤借性骚扰的名头追着在酒店房间里殴打。

陈立农躲在柜子后面求饶说：“我错了啦队长，以后不提了不提了。”  
他队长不知道为什么又不乐意：“先给你记个处分，陈立农同学因为胡说八道，蔡老师准许你留校察看。”  
“诶——留校察看是什么意思。”台湾人并不能完全搞懂大陆的校规惩罚方法。  
美国湖南人一时半会也解释不清，皱着眉想怎么说得明白一点，他左右动动嘴巴，思考的表情狡黠又可爱，陈立农看得心里直痒：“那留校察看还可以亲亲吗。”  
蔡徐坤煞有介事地思考了一下：“可以吧。”  
陈立农举手：“那我现在就要留校察看。”

他突然起身靠近，同蔡徐坤额头碰额头。最后一个字的韵母发音被突然封存进两个人相贴的唇瓣里。  
闭眼启唇换气，两个人在短短时间里就达成了熟练的默契。

生命里各种随机事件排列组合让他们一步步走上这条相遇相识相熟的故事发展线。  
大道理都说殊途同归，可殊途到底是殊途，成长道路上任何一个阶段，两个独立的生命个体的关系都会幻化出有千百种变化的分支，但是好像每一种平行时空里的他们，都不如现在的这一种样子。  
——距离刚刚好，不过分亲密也不过分疏远，见证彼此独立成长的过程，作为最亲密的队友相伴相携度过一轮春夏秋冬，青春里最铭心刻骨的一段岁月，回想起来全是彼此的身影。  
这两个小孩在别人看来，成长历程好挣扎也好痛苦，在万众瞩目下迅速拔节生长，什么都不依靠，用强大实力铸一件铮铮铁甲傍身，又最后在顶点光芒万丈地相遇。  
命运的棋盘眼花缭乱，好在落子无悔。

先起天光，后生心光。误打误撞触发的爱情引线，从意料之外的亲吻，或许就能慢慢发展成温情的注视、刻意的牵手、小心翼翼的触摸，再到后来，可能就是一段难舍难分的眷恋。  
缘分竟然可以这么奇妙，两棵平行直立生长的树，突然在某个命运节点，颤颤巍巍伸出枝桠交叠在一起。

童话的魔法棒给他们指引了一个走向不错的开头，而那魔法棒，其实早就在完成使命之后偷偷转移到各自的手心里。好在他们两个都那么年轻，攥着悬而未决的明天，总可以捏出自己想要的模样。

两种不同温度盐度的海水携带着自己的山川，毫不知情地突然一碰头，才发现就算是完全迥异的两条洋流，也能够彼此接纳、抱拥、完完全全交融。  
突然拥有了一份来自别人的温度，好像也不是什么坏事。

 

end


End file.
